


Zorro

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: A slightly NSFW Hallowe'en fic.





	Zorro

He didn’t hear the car crunch over the gravel, he didn’t hear the clip of her heels on the stairs, but he did hear her gasp-cum-snort of surprise when she opened the door to the bedroom and found him in the mask and cape.  
“What the actual fuck, Mulder?”  
“Your command of colloquial English is impressive, Scully.”  
She steps forward and he whips an arm across his face.   
“LMFAO,” she says, picking up the black flat-topped, wide-brimmed hat and flattens it against his chest. “Seriously, Mulder, what are you doing?”  
He pulls the sword from his back and stands back, pointing it to the mirror. “I am dressing up for Hallowe'en.”  
“Mulder,” she purrs, adjusting the string of the hat under his chin and tiptoeing to kiss him. “It’s three days after Christmas.”  
“You can never be too early. Besides, this costume was half-price.”  
She folds her arms over her chest and looks so cute with her chin pressed to her chest. “Zorro, Mulder? Really?”  
“I loved this when I was a kid. Samantha would dress up as a tulip because of our Dutch heritage, and her name meant ‘flower'and I would be Zorro because it’s Spanish for Fox.”  
She laughs then and it’s the kind of laugh that means he’s going to get lucky. It’s a soft laugh, more a gentle giggle, relaxed, inviting.   
“I thought Samantha meant, ‘God heard’,” she says, removing her suit jacket and flinging it across the bed, before unbuttoning her blouse. His cock twitches and he stands his sword against the closet door.  
“It would have been cruel for a young girl to dress up as an ear, Scully.” He slides a knee between her legs and eases her down to the bed, one arm around her waist, the other holding back his cape.   
“Did you buy me a costume, Mulder?”  
He kisses from her collar bone to her navel and unzips her skirt. She lifts her hips to oblige its removal and he gazes at her lacy panties.   
“Mulder?”  
“Mmm?”  
“A costume? Did you get me something to wear for Hallowe'en? In this amazing sale you found.” She hooks her thumbs under the sides of her underwear and wriggles out of them, leaving him to stare at the neat strip of auburn that leads to that hot, wet heavenly place where Zorro might just forget corrupt politicians and society’s evils.  
When she unhooks her bra and discards it. When she’s laying before him totally naked. When she splays her knees, that’s when he nods. “You don’t need a costume, Dana.” He’s nuzzling the crook of her neck and the cape flutters to a rest on the bed either side of them. “You only need to be yourself.”  
She pushes his head down and groans with anticipation. His mask remains intact as he swipes her clit with his tongue. “Why’s that?” she asks but her voice is already broken and breathy.  
“Because your name means 'the most perfectly sized, valuable and beautiful pearl’.” He savours the taste of her on his tongue and she flops her head back down on the bed.  
“In Hebrew, my name means 'God is my judge’, Mulder.”  
He slides a finger inside and finds the rough patch, eliciting a squeal and series of breathy moans. “God, Scully, I hope He isn’t watching right now.”  
“No,” she pants, “Fuck, Mulder. That’s so good.”  
He laughs against her and traces a 'Z’ with his tongue over her cunt until she opens up like an oyster and lets him in.


End file.
